


My Little Angel

by emmiwrites



Category: Parvill - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiwrites/pseuds/emmiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows what happens when somebody dies.. Where do they go? What do they do? Will Strife is about to find out, and it won’t go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overworld

**Author's Note:**

> My Angel/Demon AU for Parvill! For more quicker updates, check out my tumblr at: snowfallbaby.tumblr.com

~~  
{Come in, 26. Respond if you can hear.}  
{What..- What the hell? Where am I?}  
{26 is responsive, confirmed.}  
{Xephos? What’s going on?}  
{Access denied to data banks. I am not Xephos}  
{Who are you? Where am I?}  
{You’re dead, Strife. Welcome to the overworld.}  
~~

William Strife was never the one to get into accidents, especially if he caused them. Something must have gone wrong, because for all he knew, he was still at his base, smelting ores in one of his many furnaces.  
Lifting his head, he blinked his eyes open, squinting at the brightness of the room. Looking around the pale, white room, there was no sign of any life.

“H-Hello? Is there anyone here?” Strife called out, reaching for his throat, as his voice sounded… different. It was as if bells were chiming as he sounded out every word, making it sound magical.

He hated it.

Standing up, he took a closer look at the objects in the room. A white chair and table, neatly tucked into one of the corners of the room, opposite was a white door with no handle. Walking over to the door, he pressed his hand on it, pushing it slightly, to see if it would move. It didn’t. Sighing, he turned around, looking upwards to the ceiling. Spotting the small camera, he looked at it, blinking slowly.

“Is someone watching me? Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?” Strife asked once more, getting angrier every second he had to spend in this prison.

[ACCESS DENIED, DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS]

Strife turned around to face one of the walls, seeing a screen that wasn’t there before. Coming forward to it, he creased his eyebrows as he looked for an ‘ON’ switch. There was no need, because it automatically turned on when he looked at it. Strange.

[DO NOT TOUCH THE CONTROLS, 26. A GUIDE WILL BE ALONG SHORTLY.]

“What the hell are you on about? There’s nothing to touch- Wait, who is coming?” Strife questioned the screen, which was the only communication he had in this god forbidden place.

[A GUIDE.]

“Well… Yeah I got that, but who?” Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms across his chest, frowning slightly at the pain in his left wrist. Bringing it up to his view, his face dropped as he noticed the small, metal pad that was attached to him. Tiny buttons were located on the left, and a screen was on the right, filling up the space.

“What is this?! Get it off, Shit- Ow!” He groaned, as he tried to pull the pad off of himself. The pain went away almost instantly, which was surprising.

[GUIDE WILL ENTER, DO NOT BE ALARMED]

Turning to face the door, he watched as it slid up, into the wall. Mentally noting the way it worked, from what he could see, so he could put something like it into his base. A figure appeared at the door, holding a clipboard.

“Xephos? It is you!” Strife exclaimed, walking forward with his left arm outstretched. “What is this?”

The figure, known as Xephos, shook his head and walked past him, to the table.

“Please take a seat, 26. This will be over shortly.” Xephos stood beside the chair, signalling towards it.

Slowly walking towards him, he curiously sat down, staring back at the man.

“Ahem- Let me start fresh. Welcome, William A. Strife to the overworld. You need not be alarmed, as there is nothing here that will hurt you… If you compromised to our wishes. You may have some questions, which I will try my best to answer at the end. But, Let me explain…

When someone dies, there is a lot that happens. There is two worlds, for a start. The overworld, where you are now, and the underworld, where the doomed go. This place, it’s different from what you will have heard back on the real world. The overworld is a place for our workers, those who are needed to protect the innocent from harm back on the real world, and that’s where you come in. You’re William Strife, Number 26 on the scale, meaning you are important to us. To be honest, you were heading to the underworld, whatever you did I won’t go into. But something… Changed, and now you’re here! You’ll start your ‘job’ soon after this meeting it over, so let’s make it quick so you can get started.”

There was silence, as Strife considered the possibilities of dying, where one person could end up. It did make sense, but he was still confused.

“So I’m dead? And… An angel? And I still have to work?!” Strife grimaced, covering his head with his hands, sighing deeply.

“Yes, and I guess you could call it that, and Yes.” Xephos answered, “I can also tell you, I’m not whoever you are seeing. I am merely someone that you trust, making it easier to tell you the needed information at this point. This ‘Xephos’ person, Is not here. He is alive, I am presuming.”

“Am I going crazy? Is this a trick or something? I swear to god, if Lalna put something in my drink again I will-“ Strife raged, pushing his chair back and standing up straight, looking at the male figure once more.

“Is this all a stupid prank? You guys are so stupid. Where’s the exit to this place-“Strife stopped, unable to move his lips. Fear crept up, as he was unable to move or speak in any way.

“26 has been having some… issues. Protocol has been set, Subject will begin work in less than five hours. For now, He rests.” Xephos spoke into his wrist, and Strife noticed the small metal pad on his wrist as well.

That was the last thing he saw, as blackness covered his sight and he felt himself fall against the white, cold floor.


	2. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new assignment awaits Strife.

“Jason, you’re one stupid idiot.” Strife mumbled to himself, shaking his forehead as he pushed a plant pot over, making it spill its contents and break right in front of a teenage boy.

“Woah, that’s crazy!” The boy murmured, looking straight forward and seeing an out of control car, speeding past the traffic lights, right where he was about to cross.

“Must be your guardian angel, Jason!” A couple of other boys snickered, pushing past him while they walked ahead.

“Screw you guys! I don’t have one!” Jason yelled loudly, catching the attention of nearby shop goers, earning him disappointed looks from all angles.

“Gee thanks, I’ve saved your life over ten times and I get this? Such a waste of my time…” Strife mumbled again, unaware why he didn’t say it out loud. It was as if anyone could hear him, it was the exact opposite. No one could see him, hear him or feel him.

Looking to his left wrist, he tapped in a four digit code, watching as the black screen turned to a light blue. On the screen appeared the familiar face of Xephos, his old friend, back when he was still alive. Of course it wasn’t actually him, as he had been informed many, many times- It was just a face he would trust.

“I’m done, this is all that was planned for today. And, can I be assigned a new person? This one is an idiot.” Strife spoke clearly, watching his voice waves appear on the tiny screen, then turn black.

Standing still, a clear blue fog appeared around his feet, growing upwards until his view was blocked. Closing his eyes, he felt his body being lifted but then lost all feeling. He didn’t panic, he had been through this annoying, yet fascinating movement many times.

Reopening his eyes, he looked around the same, old white room he had lived in the past couple of months. After his first encounter with Xephos, he felt… different about his choices. He wanted to do his job, he wanted to help those in need. But sometimes it was difficult, especially when you had an idiot who never got out of trouble.

[26, YOU MAY BE GRANTED A NEW ASSIGNED SUBJECT.]

His ears pricked up at the robotic voice, listening carefully as the messenger never liked to repeat its self. New subject? Thank the overworld.

Even the new sayings he found strange, but he continued to use them, as if he was brainwashed to. All these messed up thoughts crossed his mind daily, but he never thought to ponder on them, throwing them in his metaphorical trash bin.

“When do I start? I didn’t have anything else planned for today. Or any day.” Strife called out, into the empty air. His words didn’t fall on empty ears, as Xephos continued to walk into his room with his usual clipboard.

“Morning, 26. Heard you were unhappy with your subject? That’ll be changed. Only this once though, Jason was a lovely boy once you got to know him.” Xephos sighed under his breath.

“A lovely boy? I knew him for near a year! He was disgusting, don’t even get me started on the time I had to save him from putting a condom on wrong-“Strife was interrupted by Xephos’, glare, making him stop in his tracks.

“We don’t choose, 26. We have to do what we have to do. Don’t you remember?” Xephos signalled him to continue talking.

Sighing, Strife began, “We do what is needed, no matter what the circumstances. We help those in need, and expect nothing in return.”

“Very good! Now, when would you like to begin? We have the subject lined up, and if I might say he is rather… harmful, to those around him. Nothing you can’t handle, right, 26?” Xephos smirked, reading the continued list of accidents the subject had been involved in, the list consisting of over four pages.

“I’m sure it isn’t that bad, who is it?” Strife rolled his eyes, as his wrist began vibrating, signalling he had new messages.

“I’ve sent it all to your databanks. It’ll be a hard job, hope you’re up for it. Anyways, enough of this mindless talk, I have work to do.” Xephos cleared his throat, walking to the door, “Get some rest if you need it.”

“I think I’ll be fine. I’m sure the person isn’t that bad. Nothing is worse than Jason.” Strife chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

“Haha, Indeed. Also, one last thing. We left some clothes on your bed. New uniform.” And with that sentence, the door shut tight, allowing Strife to finally be alone again.

Sighing out loud, Strife cracked his neck before turning around to look at the clothes that lay on his bed.

“Oh no… You’ve got to be joking me! Is this place really that stupid?” Strife groaned, picking up the white suit, with a black lining.

“Where’s the angel wings, huh Xephos? Where’s the fucking halo!” Strife threw the suit back onto the bed. Walking over to the large screen located on the opposite wall, he pressed his palm to the right side of it, allowing the scanner to scan his hand.

[ACCESS GRANTED, HOW MAY I HELP, 26?]

“Bring up the real world, Show me Honeydew INC.” Strife requested, tapping his foot impatiently.

He watched as the computer searched the world for the small company of three workers, and brought up some still photos of each person. Honeydew, Xephos and Lalna. He didn’t expect to get on well with Lalna, but after a few drinks he was alright. Nothing like a boozy scientist telling you his latest plans to destroy the world…

Then there was Honeydew. Strife never really talked to him, he was more silent. They had nothing in common, apart from their friendship with Xephos. Xephos came from Strife’s home planet, both of them crashing landing, strangely, on the same new world.

“Show me Blackrock.”

The screen went black, the images showing nothing but rubble upon rubble. A strange purple glow appeared in the far distance, but soon disappeared after.

“Show me Flux Base.”

Strife looked for the small purple being, running around with her purple scientist. Both Lalna and Nano seemed as happy to be, unaware of the three lurking beings that watched them in all images he saw. The H.A.T. Industries were not to be trusted, Strife knew that. A fake deed was nothing to be taken lightly, and Strife was nearly angry that he had died… He could never get his revenge on the three most devious people he knew.

“Show me Parv-“Strife stopped himself from saying the next couple of words. He knew he wouldn’t be able to bear the pain that came with seeing the images of Alex Parvis, laying around with his blood tools, scattered around him while he bled to his own death.

Walking away from the computer, he turned to his bed once more. Picking up the suit, he sized it to himself, and saw it was a perfect fit. Maybe work would take his mind off of things, so he started to unbutton his red shirt, kicking off his shoes.

~~

“Okay, I’m ready.” Strife announced to the empty room, waiting for the blue fog to appear again. Closing his eyes, he awaited the feeling that his body was being removed from one realm, and moved to another. Reopening his weary eyes, he blinked a couple of times, his eyes adjusting to the dark room.

“Xephos, Where am I? Why is it so dark?” Strife called out, walking around the darkened room.

Feeling his way to a stone wall, he continued along it until he came to a door. Reaching for it’s handle, he pushed it open, stumbling into the lighter room.

He scanned his surroundings, until his eyes stopped on something, writing at an old wooden desk.

A desk Strife had made a couple of years ago.

That he had made for a friend.

Strife’s voice went soft, as he called out, unaware that his words didn’t reach the being that was writing intensely.

“Parvis?”


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting his boyfriend doesn’t go as planned…

“Oh no, this isn’t happening… This can’t be happening!” Strife stumbled over his words, running his fingers through his hair, sweat gathering on his forehead.

“This isn’t possible, Xephos said-“Strife stopped, looking down to his wrist. An angry frown was growing, as he quickly tapped in a different code, one that he hadn’t used before.

[26, YOUR WISHES?]

“Don’t play dumb, you fucking idiotic computer! Why am I here? Xephos promised I wouldn’t be able to see him again! This is some sick joke, bring me home.” Strife growled, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

[INFORMATION NOT AVAILABLE. YOU MUST BE OFF DUTY.]

 

“Then let me off duty!” Strife demanded, yelling at the tiny screen, stealing glances at the man who didn’t seem to move much.

[INCORRECT. NO SERVICE WAS PROVIDED.]

“For overworld’s sake!” Strife mumbled, shutting off the communication between the realms. Taking a deep breath, he slowly started making his way to the desk, biting his lip as he did so.

Standing behind the man, Strife cleared his throat before waving a hand in front of him. Sighing as the man didn’t react, Strife decided to lean on the desk, watching him write.

“What have you been doing without me, Parvis? Is this a… diary?” Strife chuckled softly, moving it slightly so he was able to read it. Parvis sat back, amazed that the book seemed to move by itself.

– It’s been nearly a year, I don’t know what else to do. I tried listening to Ridge’s advice, but it didn’t help. The stupid fucker just had to go and die, didn’t he? –

Strife had to stifle a laugh, as he continued reading.

– I don’t know what else to do. I only knew him for a couple of years, and now I can’t bear to be alone. It isn’t the same, What if I accidentally go too far? And I know what everyone’s thinking… Parvis, why are you so stupid? Why play with blood magic? But I’ll show them, I’ll show them all. –

Strife turned to face Parvis, but had to quickly look away. He had dark bags under his eyes, it looked as if he hadn’t slept for a month. And not to mention the many cuts that covered his face. Probably used as small sacrifices.

“Huh, I should be a poet.” Parvis smiled, closing the book over forcefully, pushing his chair back and getting to his feet. Walking away from the desk, he took long steps until he reached a small closet in the darkest corner of the room. Curious, Strife followed him, standing beside him. He watched as Parvis continued to open the closest and bring out a large altar of sorts, but it was different from the usual ones. This one had a thick layer of sand on top.

“Now how do I work this?” Parvis questioned, aware that he was alone… Or so he thought.

“Probably opening the lid.” Strife had to cover his mouth, shocked. Did he really just try to talk to him? This is making it worse, he needs to leave-

“The lid! Good thinking Parv!” Parvis smiled happily. Opening it, both men took a closer look to the contents of the box. Strife, disgusted, quickly pulled back, holding his nose.

“A rat? That’s not good enough. I really don’t want to do this again…” Parv shook his head, an evil grin creeping up on him. Reaching to a side desk, he grabbed a small dagger, holding it up to the dim light.

“Parvis, you dumb fuck put that down.” Strife stressed, trying to grab the dagger from his fingers, but as soon as he touched Parv’s skin, he froze.

The aching, burning pain was too much to bear. It was as if he was drowning in ice cold water, while being set on fire at the same time. He just about managed to look at Parv, realizing he was in the same pain. The dagger fell to the ground, hitting the stone floor beneath them.

[THAT’LL DO, 26. ENGAGING TELEPORT.]

“W-What? N-no! I have to h-help him before it’s too late-“Strife struggled, pressing a mixture of buttons on his wrist.

[DEACTIVATED.]

Pulling away from Parvis, the pain stopped. With short, ragged breaths, Strife blinked the tears away trying to find Parvis.

“The fuck? I didn’t do that, I don’t think.” Parvis whispered, rubbing his face with his hands. It didn’t bother him that they were red soaked, with dry blood.

“This is a nightmare, How could this happen?!” Strife shouted angrily, pounding his fists against the floor.

Parv’s ears pricked up, as he looked around the room.

“Will? Will is that you?” Parv whispered, looking around drastically, getting to his feet.

“I mean, I get the whole ‘helping people’ thing, I don’t understand this!” Strife continued, unaware that he was still lying on the cold floor.

Parvis stood up, clearing his voice.

“Ridge, is that you? Answer me! Where is Strife?” Parv demanded, wiping his sleeve against his eyes. Walking forward, he turned his vision upwards to the ceiling looking for hidden cameras. He continued walking until…

“OW- Fuck!” Parvis yelled, as he stumbled over something on the floor, groaning as he hit the floor with a large thump.

“P-Parvis!” Strife yelled, gathering his feet up, realizing that Parv fell over him.

“Y-You’re actually here…” Parvis murmured, staring Strife straight in the eyes.

“You can hear me?” Strife asked, looking to his wrist where the small gadget was located. Out of the corners, a small trickle of blood was oozing out slowly.

“I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” Parv spoke suddenly, covering his face with his hands, leaning forward into his knees.

“If you’re dreaming, how could I be here? I’m still in shock- You can see me now?” Strife asked once more, unaware Parv was mumbling something under his breath.

“HeisntrealridgewasrightIamgoingcrazythisisinsane-“Parv was interrupted by Strife leaning forward, grabbing for Parv’s hand. Finding it, he held on as if he had no intention to let go. Which he didn’t.

“Parv…” Strife blinked his eyes, as it was becoming harder to see with the tears.

“Strife…” Parvis smiled through his own waterfall of tears.


	4. Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair go travelling, visiting some friends on the way.

“Are you sure I’m not just dreaming?” Asked a confused Parv, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes repeatedly. Strife, who had managed to remove the gadget from his left arm, painfully, shook his head.

“Pretty sure. Unless I’m dreaming, which is unlikely seeing as I was a-“Strife stopped himself, turning to face the man who may have potentially ‘saved’ his life, when he was trying to do the same for him.

“A what?” Parv asked, turning to face him also. Silence fell upon the two men, neither knowing what to say. Could Strife tell Parvis about his ‘job’, or would that break the rules in some way? Would he ever go back? Ideas and thoughts swirled around in his head, making him feel light-headed. Reaching out for a hand, Strife fell upon Parvis, as the man held him up straight.

“Will, what’s wrong? Please let me help you.” Parvis tried to get Strife to look into his eyes, but he avoided his gaze. What if he wasn’t actually a real person? Surely if he had risen from the dead, it was a miracle.

“I don’t remember…” Strife mumbled, shaking his head and closing his eyes, “I don’t WANT to remember…”

“Will-,” Parvis cupped Strife’s chin and gently turned it to face him, “You were gone for a year, tell me what happened.”

Struggling away from his grip, Strife stumbled forward shaking his head.

“I can’t, Parvis. I’m here now, why should it matter?!” Strife angrily shouted, louder than he meant to. Turning around, he looked upwards to face Parvis, who was turned around, sniffing and fiddling with things on the workbench.

“Parv…-“Strife began, taking a few steps closer to him, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Suddenly, Parvis turned around to look Strife directly in the eye. Tears were streaming down the sides of his face, leaving trails behind them.

“A whole year, Strife. I was alone, without anyone. You disappear without a trace and you want me to just let it go?” Parv spat, wiping at his non-stop tears.

“Well no, I didn’t think of that-“Strife mumbled.

“Of course you didn’t, you never do think about me! Where ever you were, was there someone else? Did you forget me?” Parv sniffed, his voice quieter.

“For fuck sake, Of course not Alex! I never stopped thinking about you, do you not realise how upset I was to be taken away from the only person I love?” Strife shouted back at him, letting the silence fall between them.

The pair of men never quite liked the word ‘love’. No one knew why, it just didn’t suit them. Of course they loved each other, they just never said it out loud.

“I’m sorry, Parv. I can’t tell you what happened, I really can’t. But please believe me when I tell you that I missed you, and I’m overwhelmed to be back here, with you.” Strife whispered, slowly reaching out to his friend, and pulling him into a hug. The two stood there, embracing for a while, neither one wanting to let go.

“I’m sorry too, Will… I was just so lonely, I did really bad stuff to try and get you back…” Parvis tried to explain, but was silenced by Strife placing his lips on his own.

~~

“So where are we going?” Parvis asked, as Strife led the pair out of the hidden base, into the forest.

“Back to Strife Solutions, I need to get stuff for my arm.” Strife spoke, holding his injured arm out, where the small metal gadget was previously.

“Oh, Okay! Why aren’t we using our flying rings? I’m sure I can find a spare one for you somewhere in the base-“

“No!” Strife said suddenly, interrupting Parv. “I- I mean, we always do that, why not walk?”

“Huh, I guess so.” Parv replied, happy he could just be alone with his friend.

Strife probably wouldn’t tell him the real reason he wanted to walk, it would sound stupid to him. After months of not being able to actually touch the earth below him, or hear the birds chirping in the trees, Strife wanted to relive every moment he was gone.

“Anyways, do you think we could go see Rythian before we arrive at your base? I need to get some supplies off of him.” Parvis skipped along beside Strife, as he rolled his eyes.

“You do remember me and Rythian don’t exactly ‘get along’ don’t you?” Strife looked to Parvis, who had stopped skipping and had started to walk at the same pace as the man himself.

“Well, no I didn’t forget- But can we still go? You don’t have to talk to him, you can talk to Zoeya! She’s always talking about you, she’s a little bit obsessed over you, mushrooms and angels at the moment.”

Strife froze.

Didn’t he help Zoeya at one point? He was pretty sure he did.

Angels and Him? Together?

Confused, Strife began to question.

“Really? Angels and me? I may admit, I’m not a saint but really?” Strife mumbled, looking to Parv as he looked straight back at him.

“Yeah, she said she had a dream about you and her, but she was actually sure if you were there, because she couldn’t see or hear you. But she said she could feel your presence, whatever that means.” Parvis explained.

Strife didn’t answer for a while, too busy thinking about the events that had happened over the past months. It only occurred to him that Parv was staring at him, awaiting an answer.

“She sounds pretty crazy to me.” Strife muttered, avoiding Parv’s gaze. Parv, decided not to question further and remained silent.

~~

“Parvis, you never told me you were coming.” Rythian exclaimed, surprised. Parvis decided it was better if Strife remained outside, waiting for Parv to finish.

“You know me Ryth, never here nor there, but always somewhere.” Parv winked, walking, uninvited, into Rythian’s small hut that was located near the ocean.

“Never, ever, take my quotes again, Parvis.” Rythian rolled his eyes, trailing behind him.

“Whatever you say, Enderboy!” Parvis laughed.

The laugher rang throughout the hut, bouncing off the walls and into the woods that surrounded it. Strife’s ears pricked up at the sound of it, taking a few steps towards the hut, peering inside it.

“Its… you!” A voice exclaimed behind him, as he turned around quickly he was faced with a shocked and frightened Zoeya.

“Rythian, quickly it’s him, he’s back!” She shouted, her cry piercing Strife’s ears.

Suddenly, he fell to his knees as the sound wouldn’t leave his ears, rattling around inside his head, unstoppable.

Suddenly, he saw Parvis and Rythian rush outside, watching as Parv’s face dropped and Rythian’s remained unmoved.

Suddenly, his vision was blurred by small black dots which eventually covered it entirely.

Suddenly, the ringing stopped.

~~

Blinking his eyes, he quickly shut them and slowly let them adjust to the brightly lit room. Shaking his head, he sat up, looking slowly around the small, white room.

“Oh no…” Strife whispered, as he turned his head to look at the figure that was occupying the doorway.

“Welcome back, 26.”


	5. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes dreams are just nightmares in disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, Please Please!! Tell me if this needs any more warnings, I am probably going to end up rewriting this because I just can’t deal with it. ;_;

“Zoeya… What did you do?” Parvis asked, voice breaking as he rested his eyes upon the spot on the ground where he had last seen his boyfriend. After a short silence, he lifted his head, eyes glaring at the small red head, as she crinkled her forehead in confusion.

“Bring him back. Now.” Parv snarled, gritting his teeth, continuing to stare at her.

“P-Parv, I didn’t do anything! He just… Vanished!” Zoeya explained, stumbling over her words from time to time. She raised her hand to wipe at her eyes, meanwhile Rythian stood, looking between the pair of younger adults.

“I’m not joking, bring him back.” Parvis growled, taking a step closer to Zoeya. As he began raising his hand, Parv was interrupted by Rythian jumping in-between the pair, staring down at Parv. His eyes had changed from a normal, hazel brown to a glowing deep purple, which conflicted against Parv’s now deeply reddened eyes. The two stood in a stand-off like situation, each ready to make a move.

“I’m not afraid to hurt you, Parvis.” Rythian hissed, low enough so that only the other male could hear.

“Nor am I, Rythian.” Snapped Parvis, his frown changing to a small but deadly smirk. Taking a few steps back, he placed his hands together, and as Rythian watched, a small sphere of blood began to form, this small shape continuing to turn into a weapon.

The blood weapon soon found itself in Parv’s hands, as he ran forward, aiming for Rythian.

“Zoeya, RUN!” Rythian yelled, pushing her out of the way, as he fell backwards, Parv’s weapon aimed at his throat.

“Not a lot your magic can do right now, is there?” Parv cackled, his eyes glowing redder and redder, as he stood over the older mage.

“Parvis, you know we didn’t do anything, just- let me go and we can help you find him-” Rythian choked, the weapon pressing closer and closer to his skin.

“Well Rythian, matter-of-factly I can’t believe you haven’t got something to do with this, as he was here for second, with Zoeya, then gone the next! Poof! Gone just like that!” Parv growled, hands visibly shaking as he held on as tight as he could.

“Parvis, please, stop this.” Rythian cried out, nails digging into the dirt that lay beside him, eyes shut tight as he felt small tears squeeze their way out.

Looking upon the face of a former friend, Parv’s eyes seemed to return to their happy, blue colour for a split second, before returning to their blood stained state.

“You’re so lucky, Rythian. You better hope I find him.” He mumbled letting go of the large weapon, releasing the blood trapped inside and watching as it fell upon Rythian’s face, making him splutter and choke for a few seconds.

Feeling the weight being lifted off of himself, Rythian wiped his eyes clear of the blood before sitting up, looking around himself. He watched as Parvis dashed off into the forest, before springing up into the air supported by a stream of red liquid coming from his hands.

He hoped that Strife found his way back, because if he didn’t…

Who knows what Parv could do…?

 

~~

 

Looking up, Strife stiffened in place. The man at the doorway smiled, crossing his arms across his chest. Slowly getting to his feet, the man at the doorway watched, managing to make out the words “Welcome… Back?” before Strife lunged at the man’s throat. Gripping it tightly, Strife held the man up on the wall, choking him violently.

“Send me back, or I’ll kill you again.” Strife raged, punching the wall beside the man’s head, hearing a slight crack. Whether it was the wall or his knuckles, he didn’t know.

“S-Strife stop! What are you doing? It’s me- Xephos!” the man choked, struggling for air.

Confused, Strife seemed to loosen his grip as he stared the man in the face, letting him return to the floor. As his feet touched the ground, the man threw Strife’s arm off of his throat, pushing him backwards. Stumbling backwards, Strife was soon met with the floor, on his back with the man towering over him.

“Enough with the games, Strife. You’ve been very, very bad and we don’t let people like you get away with what they’ve done, so you better listen up.” Xephos grinned, reaching for his back pocket where he pulled out a gun of some sorts, the jolts of energy surrounding the barrel.

“One shot of this, you’ll be wishing you stayed dead when you died.”

 

~~

 

“How you feeling, Will?” Xephos asked, walking into a smaller room which had a chair in the middle, a large television screen on the wall and a strange looking device sitting on the floor beside the chair.

Sitting in the chair, however, was Strife. Struggling for freedom, visible tears could be seen on his face, as his mouth was covered with some sort of tape. His chair faced directly at the big screen, but currently there was nothing playing.

“Ready for the show? I heard this one is meant to be really good!” Xephos laughed, his voice echoing through the hallways. Closing the door shut, he walked towards the back of the room and pressed his hand against the wall. Watching it light up green, he smirked, folding his arms across his chest and he too, turned to watch the screen.

Strife, struggling non-stop, refused to open his eyes to watch. Who knew what they could play? He wouldn’t open his eyes, they couldn’t make him do that, of all things.

“S-strife?” A familiar voice called out, making Strife’s eyes open in a blink. Parv’s face was plastered across the screen, making Strife cry out in pain.

His cries for Parv were unheard, tears streaming down his face.

“Strife, I don’t know if you can hear me… I hope you can!” Parvis cleared his throat, “This is just a quick little message to say… It’s okay! I know you had to go, maybe because you were sick of me or something, if so you’re gonna be so angry at what I’m about to do..” he laughed.

Looking behind him, he continued, “Strife, before I do whatever I’m about to do, just remember…

I love you, William Strife.”

Blinking a tear away, Parv quickly rubbed his eyes with his sleeve before sighing and getting up from his position. Returning to his usual workbench, he had laid out a small dagger.

“Oh- one last thing! I hope doing this brings me to you, wherever you are!” He called out.

 

A small chuckle came from the back of the room, to which Strife turned his head slightly to look.

“Oh, it’s nothing... Just that Self-Sacrifice is a big NO NO in the Overworld…” Xephos frowned, a small smile still playing at his lips.

Turning back quickly, Strife’s pleads for help soon turned to shouts of warning, but it was useless, and he knew that.

“I love you, Strifey.” Parv smiled, raising the dagger just above his heart, closing his eyes.

In unison, Strife closed his eyes too.

The sound was cut off, as the screen flashed to black.

The tape seemed to dissolve away from Strife’s mouth, letting out the sobs and cries that he had kept in.

The man, now straight faced, walked towards the chair, picking up the small device on the floor. Moving to stand in front of Strife, he gave one final smile, before aiming it at his forehead.

“Don’t worry Strife, this is all a dream. You won’t remember a thing.” He murmured, before pulling the trigger.

He wasn’t kidding.


End file.
